


狄拉克海平静如昔The Dirac Sea is as calm as ever

by Killit23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Grief, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pain, Physics, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Salute, Science Fiction, Time Travel, Tony Stark-centric, atypical Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killit23/pseuds/Killit23
Summary: The fiction is a salute to《The ripples on the Dirac Sea》, and inspired by it.Summary: Steve keeps going back but cannot change anything.Language: Chinese.





	狄拉克海平静如昔The Dirac Sea is as calm as ever

#《狄拉克海的涟漪》AU，原文为89年星云奖获奖最佳短篇作品。

  
  


《狄拉克海平静如昔》

—— ——

时间本是一直行驶，太阳底下没有新鲜的事。

—— ——

“我戴上手套的时候，试过把她带回来。我很想她。”Bruce说。他回复道：我也是，我很想他们。

Bruce身形猛地一滞。他有一瞬间觉得自己看见的不是Bruce，而是浩克——被异化的浩克。只有没有被人类社会教导过隐藏自己的情况下，才能这么直接了当地去爆发痛苦本身。就像摩擦生出火一样原始。

“你也许应该去看看Tony的笔记，队长。”Bruce的目光移到Steve的手腕上，“能帮助你了解更多。关于这一切。”

—— ——

他按照Clint留下的腕表调整参数。沃米尔。千顷平静的海洋一角，一个小小的暗漩激起水花。

无人发现他，他的目光放在Natasha身上。Natasha的红发编成了辫子以便战斗，她背着两把匕首，眼神坚定清澈。红骷髅漂浮在一旁。他们两个互相的说服和打动无果，开始激烈的争执和打斗。就是现在。Natasha把Clint掀翻，手腕的环状武器发出电光，将对方约束在地面上。Clint翻身而起，持弓的手本能地稳固，他将一根箭准确地钉在路径上，Natasha疼痛地倒地。Clint丢下弓箭，向前冲刺。一块盾牌狠狠地击中了他的肩膀，Clint失去重心，半跪下来，下意识地扭头。

这对搭档惊愕地看着他从后方走向前来。

“队长？”

一瞬间的犹疑已经足够他利用。时间旅行者血管里流淌着不断再生的血清，赐予他四倍远超常人的速度。他越过在崖顶，一跃而下。他听见他的队友们的大声喊叫，Steve在空中下落，胸膛里充盈着他很久未曾领会的滚烫。他已经得偿愿望，他终于可以……

失重感骤失，诅咒再度来临。他漂浮在了空中。他睁开眼，发出怒吼——因为他的心脏在朽坏，他看见Natasha在他下方坠落，云雾模糊了他的视界，然后Steve就什么也看不清了。接着，他漂浮在了水中。他从水中醒来。天边一弯血红的太阳狰狞而平静地看着他和Clint。

时间再度坍缩，海洋不以为然。

他咬紧牙关。他无能为力，他无计可施。这一切就是一个死循环。莫比乌斯的循环。

—— ——

『莫比乌斯环让二维得到三维。克莱因瓶让三维仰望四维。但为什么它可行？为什么它可行？为什么它可行？』

他以为Stark这种人应该使用的是影像、音频之类的记录工具。面前厚度不菲的日记本看起来跟他的风格相差万里。Stark用花体字书写，经常的漏笔、划破纸张的力道和某些字母超格的竖笔泄露了他的紧张和不安。在五年后的重遇以来，从他的认知里，Stark平静镇定得像一个真正的未来学家，仿佛早就预知了一切。他的所有焦虑加起来都没有这几行歪歪扭扭的单词看起来多。Steve深吸一口气，这才注意到左侧的封面反页写着很长一段字。

『我不知道是谁可能会看到这本笔记，我把他托付给Bruce，让他交给可能会进行单独时间旅行的人。我建议由斯特兰奇进行，他是我理智权衡的最好选择，但我知道是你，Steve。这本笔记是潘多拉的盒子，是我的前车之鉴。队长，听我的。不要迷失，不要被心魔主使。归还完宝石，就去过简单点的日子。』

他神经完全绷紧以试图控制住眼睛里的水液。他强行压抑着心里泛起的强烈斫丧感，翻过了第一页。

第二页是一整页的印刷字体，明显是由Friday或什么别的机器智能打印在上面的，Steve看不出这是Tony的口述还是成果的摘抄；他更倾向于前者。

手写的字只有几行，开头有三行，第二页结尾有一行：

『电子的相对论量子方程

狄拉克理论

皮姆粒子』

然后是长长的印刷体：

【狄拉克的相对论量子方程解出了自由电子的负能级。按照能量最低原理，自由电子不应该存在，物质世界不应该存在。它们都应该向下跃迁——或者掉落，最终到负能级里去。假设负能级本身存在，为什么电子不再往负能级跃迁？这不够数学，不够物理，不符合科学体系。就像质量不守恒一样荒谬。】

【狄拉克认为，解释这件事只能通过狄拉克海理论。之所以电子不再向负能级跃迁，是因为负能级已经全部占满。负能态被完全充盈，那么按照不相容原理，没有任何粒子能挤进满溢了的海洋。狄拉克假设整个物质世界漂浮在负能级粒子的海洋上。它们无比稠密，同时无影无踪，充盈着世界的每一个角落，而无法被感知和认识。如果昆虫无法感知空气，人类为什么不能无法理解暗物质呢？在一片量子真空的零点能组成的负能量的粒子海之上，漂浮着我们的宇宙。也即是，有我们的物质宇宙之处，无不有负能级粒子营造的狄拉克之海。】

【如果狄拉克之海失去了负能级的粒子，那么它就会留下一个“空穴”，这个空穴已经被证明可被称为正电子，或被称为任何正物质。空穴存在的时间不长，它一旦与它的反粒子相遇，必然会发生物理上称为的“湮灭”。此时，我们能得到能量的辐射。利用狄拉克之海的空洞，能量重新掀起波澜，在波澜的浪头，时间旅行成为可能。】

【在皮姆粒子的作用下，守恒定理成了一团废纸。物质不再守恒。经过计算，皮姆粒子导致的物质失踪与放射出的能量比例并不符合爱因斯坦质能方程。有一部分粒子们神奇地失踪了，又突然地神奇出现。皮姆粒子产生量子波动，从而打破普朗克尺度，触发德式效应。经由于此，人为设计出热量的逆转，达成微观尺度上的时间反转。将这种特性完全地利用，皮姆粒子将成为撬动狄拉克之海的钥匙。】

一行凌乱的手写的草书：

『皮姆粒子从狄拉克之海偷走了物质，或者将物质放回了狄拉克之海。它是我操控的风，可以在狄拉克的海洋上逆向地掀起回溯。时间穿越可行。』

—— ——

暗沉无边的战场上，悬空破开漆黑深不见底的缺口，无数怪物从黑洞里巡游到地面上，为这颗星球奏响垂死的序曲。骁勇善战的英雄集结在此刻，以无往不利的意志，以复仇的名义。他们披坚执锐，他们背靠家园，他们冲锋前向。他们即将溃败。

无形的海洋涨落托举着生命和死亡，一再溃败的局势容不得任何犹豫——

他的脖颈被萨诺斯力道出奇的左手扼得窒息，他残余的所有力气都用来转动自己的眼睛。这次他的搅局搞砸了一切，卡罗尔被击飞在远处重新爬起，索尔肌肉暴起高举着锤子在飞过来的路上，Stark早已在一旁昏迷不醒。

“我就是……天命。”

萨诺斯的右手即将打响那个响指，他发着狠劲做出垂死的挣扎，雷神之锤受到召唤，凌空飞来。一切都太晚了；萨诺斯的右手打响了那个响指。

宇宙一瞬白炽，一瞬极暗。他感觉脖子上窒息的力道猛地一轻，他在无边的庆幸和无边的悲痛之中冲着天空发出绝望的咆哮。一轮已死的孤月冷冷地沉默。萨诺斯迟疑地四顾，即使是灭霸也无法理解这一切如何发生的，怎么可能会是这样——Steve置之不理。他毫不迟疑地在地上就身一滚，几乎是冲到了Stark身边。

Stark的半边身子都烧焦了，脸色死一样的苍白，呼吸比一张薄纸都要脆弱。所有的外星生物瞬时灰飞烟灭。Tony的气息几乎完全没有起伏，Steve的大脑轰隆作响，他一个站不稳，半跪了下来。他的眼眶里全是热泪，他想举起这块盾牌击向天去，最终只是失力地垂落。

丁啷一声脆响，是无限手套落在了地上。萨诺斯庞大的身体在风中吹散，他茫然四看，超级英雄们弯下了腰，低头送别。唯一不平静的是他另一个自己，罗杰斯双眼赤红地问他：“你是未来的是不是？Tony没有……他能被救回来是不是？！”Steve没有回答。没有回答就是所有回答，罗杰斯后退几步，不敢置信似的，双腿一软半跪了下来。

Steve在无路可走的绝境里看着暗夜，长夜没有尽头。一切无济于事。一切都是徒劳。

海洋的波浪微微互相吸引，沉下水面。夕阳悲美地染红落霞，也沉下水面。狄拉克海的水面。

—— ——

『莫比乌斯环让二维得到三维。克莱因瓶让三维仰望四维。但为什么它可行？为什么它可行？为什么它可行？』

Stark将这句话视为魔咒，他在第二页重新写了一遍，写的时候一定心绪更凌乱，他的笔画几乎完全连成了一片。

『凡存在必定留下痕迹，蝴蝶效应是不可避免的，真正双面为一面的闭环一定会被蝴蝶效应炸开。为什么莫比乌斯环可以工作？即使他们可能会提出用完宝石后将宝石放回，那么准确的时间地点从何而来？如果未来的我们不想大海捞针，就必须要从我们自己接触到宝石的时候下手。但任何复仇者的记忆里也完全不存在宝石被夺的事件。这其中必然有原因，使莫比乌斯环自然成立。或说，莫比乌斯环本身是否连续？』

Steve从文字里看得出Tony又惊又怒的情绪，他下意识将手放到了纸页上，笔墨的凹陷使他几乎感到他隔着时间触碰到了Stark。他垂下目光，马上就被接下来的文字震惊到无法言语——就像他第一次听到Tony和Bruce对话，他在墙外打着转儿，只听得懂Monkey这种单词。

『时空装置的试验记录：』

『无法拯救霍华德Stark和玛利亚Stark。』

『无法使伊森活下来。』

『无法救下皮特罗。』

『无法避免佩珀波茨感染绝境病毒。』

『无法避免内战。』

『无法使彼得帕克活过泰坦星。』

『无法让Natasha从沃米尔回来。』

『无法使队长不在此翻阅我这本笔记。』

『无法杀死TonyStark。时间为2018年。』

『无法杀死TonyStark。1970。』

『无法杀死TonyStark。2008。』

『无法杀死TonyStark。2000。』

『无法杀死TonyStark。1988。』

『选择2008年作为不变量研究，该年份JARVIS保存了所有生活及战斗录像。』

『不能对TonyStark施加自杀暗示。』

『第一次成功对TonyStark施加心理暗示。』

『第二次成功对TonyStark施加心理暗示。』

『寻找录像，确认该段时间我确实曾经陷入心理低谷。』

『三十次对照实验，开始数据总结和原因分析。』

『过去无法被改变现在，只是开辟了新的平行时空，这原本应该是对的。但现在……这不可能。』

他不能相信他所看到的。Stark在用实验一般严谨的态度——研究他能不能杀死他自己。Steve害怕自己的力道攥碎这张纸，他只能深深地握紧拳头。他不知道自己在看什么，他不知道自己为什么这么糟糕透顶，以至于要……要让这些事居然发生了。居然已经发生了。

『神在看着我们。他在规训我们。』

Steve看着这一页的最后两行字。Stark不信教。Stark出生于基督教的家庭，但是他确定Stark不信仰除了他自己的任何人。这行字的最后一个黑色的句点往外歪斜了一笔，看起来像一个平放的逗号。这是Stark第一次写错标点。

『祂会否用大火毁灭整个世界，去照亮伯利恒的黎明？*』

—— ——

他再次在那天参与葬礼，无人邀请他，他就侧站在一棵树的后面。也许有人看见他了，只是维持住默契的静默。天色晦暗，花束簇拥着科技的浓缩代表悠悠地远漂，水葬。狄拉克的海洋上反物质粒子浓稠得仿佛死水，又无处不在得无法感知，如同空气一样稀薄。

他艰难于呼吸和视听，五感在不自主地自行剥离，以稍微脱离疼痛一些。已失去并不可怕，可是一切的失去要一次次隔着迷雾重演一万次，这样的重担让他只想逃离。他突然理解Stark在无数次试图杀死自己的时候所想了。因为他现在也有这种冲动。他的大脑里经久不息地劈着闪电，直视着日光，使他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，使他的眼前焦黑一片。Steve觉得自己耳鸣了，眼瞎了，浑身都沾着血，他必定得跳到那片水里面去，要是能淹死，也算大好消息。

他这么做了。但他健康如初。当他醒来的时候，逆向的风行在水面上，海洋泛起微澜。负能级的粒子组成的海洋在每一寸宇宙里涨落或死寂，但不足以淹死任何人。

—— ——

他轻之又轻地翻到下一页。不仅是因为这本记录的信息至关重要，而是因为它是他专门留给他的遗物。他想他要把这本记录和那个反应堆一同跟他下葬。盾牌可以留给山姆，希望神盾有人会修。

『你会觉得这很荒谬，你会觉得我疯了。』

我从来不如此觉得，你是真正的天才。

『Steve，我们被神注视着。我们可能是高维的造物。我暂且将祂或祂们命名为α。在α的眼中时间不是线性的，而是类似于长宽高的一种维度，可以共同进行。我们在他们眼里不存在过去、现在或将来，我们是永远的现在。他们从时间点a可以任意跨越到时间点b，比串起两颗不同色的珠子还要简单。这个宇宙的所有故事早就被决定，如同高度本来就存在一样。』

去他妈的，你知道我会想去找他们打一架的，

『别惊慌，α对我们的影响未必有这么大，不然这一切也不会发生。这个推理来源于实际的实验和数据：理论上，我通过狄拉克的海去改变过去，应该是要开辟另一条平行时空的支线。而有时，我无法改变任何事，我所做的所有事在某个时刻被立刻抹消，不合逻辑的事立刻发生以导向那个结果。我不是宿命论者，但我决定把这个结果称为“命中注定”。绝境病毒的事被我提前消灭，猜怎么着？我亲眼看着她在办公途中烧了起来。我父母，快银，伊森，全都是在安全的环境下突发死亡。唯一让我无法辨别的是彼得，彼得在地球上化灰，我无法分辨这到底是因为“命中注定”还是因为概率性的百分之五十。』

我的天哪，Tony……我不相信。我不可能相信这个——他们杀了你吗？阿尔法？“神”？你知道他们会杀了你吗？

『狄拉克的海洋只能逆向回溯，不能正向预测未来。我只是知道，你总会是最后收尾的那个，对吗，队长？如果不是队长在看这本笔记，那你可得闭紧嘴，我猜错的概率不怎么高。你即将进行时间穿梭，我害怕你想要修改，就会被这些事搞疯。我只能先告诉你。我希望你是队长。因为TonyStark已经替你谋划好了退休生活。祂们对我们的掌控不是你作画的时候那种事无巨细的掌控，你知道你的每一笔画在哪；那更像是一位时尚女郎在窗口远眺一面巨幅广告牌，大略有个整体的印象。莫比乌斯环可以工作，当然；尤其是当这个环本身就是碎片化的时候。队长，所有“大事件”都无法改变，因为那是α们为你规定的。就像祂们规定了珍稀到全宇宙只有六块的无限宝石们不少成员必须在地球频频出现。但这其中有漏洞可钻。』

我能怎么利用这些漏洞？我能……救回你吗？

『队长，我相信我们能夺回无限宝石，我相信如此。毕竟我们有神的眷顾。我正在等待复仇者们重新集结，我等待斯特兰奇预测成真，也许借助α的力量，我们可以逆转一切。我猜测我可能会死，我预感实在不详。队长，听我的，这种漏洞就是玛丽莲梦露画报上的背景：一切平凡无奇的时间。我所有能改变的过去都是最平凡无奇的日子。地球的未来仍然也许被祂们继续注视和规定。记得我跟你说过，你也会有简单的生活可以过吗？还完宝石之后，找一个平凡的时间段，过完你幸福的一生。这是我对你的祝福。』

他往下再翻一页，空白。再往后翻一页，空白。他神色僵硬地翻到了最后，还是空白。他不死心地从后往前翻阅，一张张空白的纸页在他眼前像枯萎的蝴蝶一样飞舞。他眼睛里的水珠落到了其中一页上，他一瞬间下意识地惊慌无比。他已经很久不曾这么惊慌了。

TonyStark没有给他留下任何瞒天过海救回自己的妙计。他那么多个夜晚笔画断续地去写上连篇累牍的单词，他将这么大的秘密一点点揭开，不是为了流传，不是为了拯救自己，只是为了能让Steve罗杰斯去过一个不受拘束的平静生活。

他的眼睛盯在了那两行一直试图忽略的落款上。你的，TonyStark。那个单词，五个字母，一个逗号。开头的字母应该大写，但他没有。小写的y应该是两笔，被他连成了一笔。你的。

你的，TonyStark。

—— ——

不是这样的。Stark希望他回到20世纪，或更往前，19世纪的一个无人问津的时间，做一个快乐平凡的普通人。普通人不必知道更多，不必为无所不在的狄拉克海逼压呼吸，不必为高高在上的祂们日夜忧虑，不必无数次穿梭时间试图杀死自己。不必迎着炮火冲向每一个大肆杀伐的入侵者，不必无数次跌倒后非站起来不可。不必做超级英雄。甚至不用坚强。

但如果Steve罗杰斯不是美国队长，他从何跨越70年的洪流，去认识、知道、了解、爱上他所爱的人呢？

而TonyStark可以永生。只要Steve愿意无数次地在1970年和2023年之间折返，循环往复地过这五十年。五十年难道少吗？他一个字一个字地咀嚼Tony的那本笔记，他四倍的血清让他能保持自己至少能跨过相关领域的门槛，保有理解的能力。他看得懂。

我们在他们眼里不存在过去、现在或将来，我们是永远的现在。

掌握了规律，就可以愚弄神明。

那么只要他愿意，他可以选择生活在任何一个永远的现在。Tony不会在2023年死去，因为Steve不再经历2023年。比方说，他可以经历2008，如果他无法改变阿富汗事件，那么就在那之前的酒宴去和他重逢，或者初见。如果Tony问他愿不愿意跟他走，他的话尾会扬起来，语义有些轻佻。但Steve会毫不犹豫地点头。比方说，他可以经历2012，虽然那是“被规定的”，但他可以在那个歌剧院欣赏戏剧，在洛基到来的时候装作害怕的民众，再重新出现。这样他可以更加注意Tony第一次和他见面的情景，那时候他眼睛只放在洛基身上可没有太注意。比方说，他会记得他亲吻过自己，而他确实有这个能力，无数次重温第一次轻薄如蝉翼的吻。然后他会说：Tony，你可不像新闻里说的那么花丛老手。他的Stark会愤愤不满地想要证明给他看。而那时候太阳也不知道，众神也不知道；月亮不知道，观察者也不知道。只有他们知道他们相爱。

时间往前是无穷，往后也是无穷。就像狄拉克海无边无际，没有尽头。

我们还有很多时间。他对Tony说。他想：而如果我失去你，时间毫无意义。

我们在狄拉克海悬空漂浮，狄拉克海平静如昔。

————FIN.

*：来自阿瑟克拉克《星》，同为某年的最佳短篇。毁灭了一个世界照亮伯利恒的黎明，意指神对耶稣的仁慈和关爱来源于对其他人的残忍和冷酷，神可以毁灭世界来供赐福，自然也可以毁灭世界只为享乐。原文段落见我的子博。  
  
  
*：“艰于呼吸视听……”这个形容是来自于鲁迅短篇的影响。  
  
  
  
*这篇文在明示Tony作为一个“故事的角色”知道了自己是“故事的角色”，还分析出了现实生活的你们看不到全局，他还决定用这个来作弊。  
  
  
*关于这篇文评论我写了不少更多的解释和whatif，觉得还是比较混乱的同担妹子可以试着翻一翻评论看看。有别的感想的话也期待你留下你的评论。

  
  
###星云奖获奖短篇小说《狄拉克海的涟漪》（the ripples on the Dirac sea)的AU，我从几年前起喜欢上了三体，就开始断断续续地阅读科幻小说。在上星期看到了这一篇，简直是……我至少三天看了二十遍。神作。  
  


###《狄拉克海的涟漪》有中文翻译，百度谷歌都可以找到原文或中译，有兴趣的妹子欢迎点进去看。一切伟大的想法都来自原作，人物来自mcu。我除了努力地在两者之间搭起桥梁以外毫无贡献，我只是拙劣的致敬者。

###本文是民科水平，经不起细究，纯属把原文的思路跟a4提到的另外一些理论结合了一下。感谢我的朋友葡萄作为维度梗爱好者帮我磨设定，当初起名带了你真是带脑子！还陪我重新看了一次盗梦找灵感呜呜呜。另外，由于科学理论本质是同一套真理，所以会和原文存在一些理论上的描述类似。再次致歉。


End file.
